


Reunited

by Emilywho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilywho/pseuds/Emilywho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One cold winters day, Rose bumps into a tall, scottish, slightly odd man...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I won't be long. How is she?" Rose looked flustered, talking into her phone as she sped down the busy street, woolly hat, scarf and overcoat blowing in the bitter wind.  
"She's fine, I might put her down for a nap."  
"Well remember we're trying a shorter nap time so she sleeps longer at night." Rose skillfully dodges the oncoming pedestrians.  
"You know, I think there might be a bit of Timelord in her, I mean the other me never slept.."  
"Doctor don't even joke about that. She's 100% human and needs her sleep, look I've got to go I'll see you both soon. Love you." She shakes her head slightly with memories of the birth, not knowing if the baby would be, well, human.  
"Love you too." Rose smiles and ends the call and stuffs her phone in her pocket.  
Christmas shopping. Why she thought nipping to the shops for more nappies on a Saturday near Christmas would be a good idea she'll never know.

"Sorry!"  
A woman slams into Rose's shoulder, half spinning her round, "Slow down mate!" she adjusts her scarf.  
"Coming throughhhhh!" Rose just manages to step out of the way of a tall, older man running in the same direction as the girl.  
Rose wants to shout something but calms down and mutters words under her breath.  
"It's...It's you." For some reason this made Rose turn around. The tall man was stood pointing at her.  
"Sorry, do I know you?" She doesn't have time for this. The man's face was full of emotion. She couldn't quite work out which emotion, they all seemed to pass over his face all at once.  
"Have we..? Maybe we haven't met yet. But you look at least 10 years older..." The Scottish man was pacing around, speaking so fast she couldn't keep up with what he was saying, she did hear that last comment.  
"10 years? Charming, who are you?" Rose instinctively reached into her pocket to hold her phone.  
The man's face changed. Like he'd lost something, "Oh sorry, I'm mistaken, have a nice day." The man ran away.

Rose stood for a moment, confused, "Christmas shopping brings out the odd balls. Huh. 10 years...."  
Her brain was working overtime, his mannerisms, the way he spoke. Her eyes lit up. The noise of the sonic screwdriver flew across the street, her heart raced and her legs start to run after the man. She didn't think, she just ran.  
"Doctor!"  
Her hat flies off and lands in a puddle. Then down a side street, there she was. The Tardis. A slightly brighter blue than what she remembered. She walked up to the door and reached for her necklace. Of course she still had a key.  
Once inside, she forgot to breathe. She had accepted a long time ago that this would never happen again. That wonder and amazement. And...what are those round things?  
"What has he done to you?" She asks the Tardis.  
"Erm who are you?" The woman that had ran past her earlier appeared from one of the corridors, "How did you get in?"  
"I have a key." Rose was slightly taken aback by the woman's presence, why she felt that she didn't know.  
"Hang on, parallel world, you must be..."  
"Rose."  
The Doctor walked up to the console, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd be here, the Tardis was having a few problems, she landed here, maybe she knew..."  
Rose ran up to the Doctor and threw her arms around him, "Oh he's not a hugging person....oh..." The other girl sounded surprised.  
She buried her head in the Doctor's neck, "I've missed you so much."  
They parted, "What do you mean? You have Doctor 2.0, if anything he's better, I mean look at this face."  
"How many faces have you had?" Rose put her hand to his face.  
"Two since we last met. Oh, this is Clara." The Doctor motions to the other girl.  
"Hi, sorry about before, I didn't realise, heard a lot about you." Clara walks to Rose and offers her hand.  
"Don't worry about it. This...is insane. Oh Doctor! I have so much to tell you! Wait, you're in the wrong universe, you need to leave, this can't be good for either universe."  
"It isn't. Both are in grave danger if we stay much longer," The Doctor sits down next to Rose, "But we have a couple of minutes."  
Rose lights up with a huge smile and sits down next to him, "So we have a daughter called Sarah Jane..."


	2. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been two years since Rose's encounter with the 12th regeneration. Everything seems to be going well in the Tyler household...

"Sarah!" Rose runs to the kitchen wall where a two year old Sarah-Jane Tyler had been completing her latest artwork,"You may be an artist in the future but not on my new kitchen walls which I had to work two jobs to buy."  
The Doctor, cleaning up the breakfast things, giggled to himself.  
"I'm glad someone found it funny." Rose snapped at The Doctor but instantly regretted it. Things had been slightly off kilter the past few weeks. Rose knew that The Doctor was holding something back, keeping something from her. In a normal relationship, this could be anything from an affair to gambling. But this is her husband, half time lord-half human. It scared Rose more than anything else.  
"She won't be an artist." The Doctor stated, full of assurance. His eyes darted to Rose and back, knowing he's said something he shouldn't have.  
Rose looked up, concern in her eyes, she knew this would happen, "What do you mean?"  
"Hmm?" The Doctor tried to play the innocent.  
"Doctor." Rose sat Sarah-Jane with her toys and stood in front of him.  
"I...can't. I'm not even sure..." The Doctor looked at her with those big, apologetic eyes, his eyes met with Rose's determined eyes, "It's Sarah Jane."  
"Oh God." Rose covered her mouth with her hand.  
"No, no! It's a good thing. Well, I couldn't be more proud."  
"Well?!" Rose couldn't hold it together.  
"I crashed into a parallel world a few years ago, well, longer than that I had a different face back then, I visited Earth in the midst of the installation of the first Moon base. Something told me to leave straight away. But not before I learnt that among the astronauts involved, was a woman called Commander Sarah-Jane Tyler," The Doctor took Rose's hands in his, "She becomes one of the first humans to live on the Moon, she designs the base."  
Rose just stared at him. Her eyes filled with tears, "My little girl ends up on the moon? An astronaut? But is that safe? Does she stay there or does she come home?"  
"Where's the fun in knowing?" He gives her a reassuring smile.  
"Doctor you can't tell me she ends up on the moon without telling me if she is safe."  
"Don't tell anyone," He pulls his face closer to hers and looks around the room in a comedic style, "She always comes home." He winked at Rose.  
"I can't believe it!" Rose jumps into The Doctor's arms, "How much does space school cost?" She laughs into his shoulder, "She's clever, but I assumed that was your genes."  
"Yeah she has the genes but the catalyst comes from that human spark, why do you think I used to visit Earth all the time." They parted and looked down at Sarah-Jane and smiled.  
"How do you know it was this parallel world you visited?" Rose turned to The Doctor.

"Rose? Rose! There you are! There's a problem, that new human you made..." The latest regeneration of The Doctor burst into their house.  
"There is an angry Scottish man in our front room." The half human, half time lord Doctor looked at the other man in confusion.  
Rose both scared and slightly amused, "Yeah, that's you, kind of. Other Doctor, what about Sarah Jane?"


End file.
